


Nothing is more important than our friendship

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ghost Company have adopted Obi-Wan, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Miscommunication, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Oblivious Qui-Gon Jinn, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Ghost Company, Qui-Gon Jinn is a Good Jedi Master, Some Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: A year has passed since the duel with Maul and since the mess on Umbara. Now Qui-Gon has finally healed enough to be returned to active duty. Something both he and Obi-Wan are very relieved about. However, Qui-Gon's return is not as seamless as he had hoped. A year is a long time. Obi-Wan has learnt to be a Jedi General in all but name and must now step back into his Jedi Padawan Commander role, while Qui-Gon must come to terms with the fact his Padawan has changed and learnt how to be a solider.The 212th, particularly Ghost Company, decide they need to step in and help their Jedi.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Ghost Company, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ghost Company & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Clone Wars Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153232
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Nothing is more important than our friendship

**Author's Note:**

> The series has time skipped. So, it is now 19 BBY and Obi-Wan is 25 years old.

Cody wanted to sigh, it was just their luck, on their last mission before returning to the Temple to pick up General Jinn, they had to come across Grievous. He, Waxer’s platoon and Obi-Wan were on a scouting patrol, just checking on a planet the GAR had previously defeated the Separatists on. It appeared Grievous and his droids were also checking on the planet, potentially planning to re-capture the planet. So, Cody was now suffering the misfortune of being captured twice by Grievous. This was not something he was going to tell Rex, Wolffe, Fox or any other of his Commander batchmates. They would never let him hear the end of it.

Their patrol had been surrounded by twenty battle droids, not counting Grievous himself. Cody and his brothers were all stood up with their shoulders tense, all silently seething at being captured by the cyborg General again. Obi-Wan however, had that look in his blue eyes that suggested he was enjoying himself. Cody rolled his eyes; in the past year he had discovered that his cyare had the tendency to enjoy being captured or fighting Grievous a little _too much_. His cyare lived for tormenting Grievous, and with no General Jinn to try and reign in his cyare’s chaotic tendencies. It left Cody watching as his cyare committed more death-defying Jedi acts that left Cody questioning the sanity of the man he loved.

Grievous was pacing back and forwards, his robotic hands held behind his back. Obi-Wan just stood with his hands crossed over his chest, only his eyes moving as he watched Grievous, said eyes glinting with amusement. “This time _you will_ tell me what I want to know!” screeched Grievous.

“You don’t believe I am actually going to talk, do you?” drawled Obi-Wan, his tone nothing but mocking. Cody just sighed, mentally counting down until Grievous lost even more of his temper. Also wondering why his cyare didn’t just cut down the droids standing around them with his lightsaber. Gearshift and Blackeye just looked at each other and sniggered, the two of them always loved watching Obi-Wan mock Grievous.

“You _WILL_ talk!” thundered Grievous, spinning around so his face was almost touching Obi-Wan’s.

The Jedi just raised one unimpressed eyebrow. “Have you ever heard of volume control? I can’t exactly listen to your questions if you deafen me.”

Cody tensed as Grievous put one of his robotic hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders and shook the Jedi. “You will give me _what I want!_ ”

“Unfortunately. _General_. We don’t always get what we want,” stated Obi-Wan, his voice lofty in his mocking of Grievous.

The cyborg General stepped away from the Jedi and threw his hands up into the air with a frustrated yell. “ _ARGH!_ Jedi scum!”

Cody just buried his face in his hands and sighed. At the sound of crushing metal, he looked up and watched as Obi-Wan closed his fist and destroyed four droids with the Force. He then activated his lightsaber, beginning to cut down the droids closest to him. Waxer’s platoon raised their blasters and aimed at the droids. As their metal captors moaned, “oh no.”

As Grievous spun around with an angry snarl, he was met with the sight of all twenty of his battle droids lying in various pieces on the floor, some of the metal limbs sparking. Obi-Wan twirled his lightsaber, the blue blade humming in the air.

“ _Kenobi_ ,” snarled Grievous as he pulled out two lightsabers from his cloak. “I _will_ end you this time.”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “That’s what you said the last time we met. And the time before that.” He then paused, resting his hand on his chin in thought, before he turned towards the men. “I seem to remember him saying that the time before that as well.”

Boil smirked, “he did Commander.”

“He’s not very original,” piped up Wooley, a feral grin on his face.

“He should read a book on good insults. I imagine one exists somewhere,” piped up Flycatcher with a cheeky grin.

Cody sighed again; his Jedi was a bad influence on the men.

“ _ARGH!_ _ENOUGH!_ ” screeched Grievous, his eyes narrowed in anger as he stepped towards Obi-Wan threateningly.

“There’s no need to yell at my men. They were only giving you constructive criticism.” Commented Obi-Wan lightly, he then turned to grin at Cody, who just slowly shook his head in response. “They could have offered you advice on your cyborg parts. They’re not exactly flattering.”

“We could say lot,” said Longshot with a shrug.

“What do you mean _could_? There is _a lot_ to say!” countered Meteor as he gestured at Grievous.

“And none of it good,” smirked Blackeye, his teeth showing at he looked over at Grievous. Letting his eyes scan Grievous, and paused on his face, where Blackeye proceeded to wince for effect.

The cyborg General didn’t seem to know what to do, apart from scream angrily and his eyes almost bulge out of his faceplate. Obi-Wan used the opportunity to fling himself towards Grievous, his lightsaber raised. As he attacked the cyborg, he jerked his head towards their gunship. Understanding the unspoken order, Cody and the men ran for the gunship. Thankfully, their pilot had been able to hide on the ship, ready to fly them out of there once they got away. Once the platoon was on, Cody ordered the pilot to take off. The men all stepped away from the open doors and as the gunship flew over a battling Obi-Wan and Grievous. The Jedi leapt into the air and landed on silent feet. As the doors closed and the ship gained height and speed, they could all distantly hear Grievous scream in frustration.

“Was it something we said?” asked Flycatcher innocently.

The men all chuckled, but Cody just turned an exasperated look on Obi-Wan. The Jedi smiled innocently at him, which Cody didn’t fall for _at all_ , and shrugged. “What did I do?” he asked, his tone light.

“ _You_. Are a bad influence and what’s worse, you _enjoy_ tormenting Grievous,” sighed Cody, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I have to find some fun somewhere,” teased Obi-Wan, his blue eyes shining with mirth.

Cody leaned forward and let his forehead rest on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Well, for my sake. Please stop finding your fun by angering the cyborg that personally wants to kill you.” Arms encircled his middle and this time when he sighed, it was out of relief, at least his cyare had survived another day unharmed. And he hadn’t even dropped his lightsaber. Another heart pounding habit he had picked up in the year he had taken command of the 212th. Cody was secretly looking forward to General Jinn’s reaction once he saw it happen, and he undoubtedly would. With how worryingly common it was now, Obi-Wan was bound to drop his lightsaber in battle within two weeks of Jinn’s return to duty. Cody was tempted to tie the lightsaber to his cyare’s wrist.

* * *

It was a calm afternoon that Obi-Wan decided to spend his free time in the largest training salle at the Temple. The large room, with its raised seating and wooden floors, was a favourite spot in the afternoons for Padawans and Initiates alike, all wanting to practice their katas and lightsaber forms. Obi-Wan was there because he felt excess energy humming through his veins, the excitement of _finally_ having his Master by his side again. He was very relieved and excited for his Master to be returned to active duty. He had always stopped by to see his Master whenever he was in the Temple and always made sure to message him when he was out on campaigns. But it wasn’t the same. And with his Knighthood creeping ever closer, he wanted to enjoy the time he had left as his Master’s Padawan before everything changed.

He closed his eyes and let himself sink into the familiar movements, the sounds of giggling Junior Padawans and Initiates bringing a smile to his face. He had previously been asked by an Initiate if he was a Knight who had forgotten he was no longer a Padawan, it had made him smile. Knowing that technically he should have been Knighted three years ago, but he had gently told the Lasat that he had chosen to remain at his Master’s side for the duration of the war. And jokingly added he had not forgotten to cut off his braid. The Initiate nodded and smiled at him, before the little one ran back to their friends and started practicing their basic katas.

Obi-Wan smiled softly to himself, he stopped for a moment and looked over at the six-year-old younglings. Remembering he and his friends at that age. He, Garen, Bant and Quinlan all wondering which Masters would take them on and all promising to be there for each other’s Knighting ceremonies that all seemed so far away. He chuckled to himself, at six, being a Knight seemed too far into the future. But at twenty-five, he, Garen and Quinlan had all made the same decision, to wait until after the war to be Knighted, all three of them wanting to stay with their Masters. Bant was the only one of their group to be Knighted, as a Healer, she felt she could best serve the Order as a Knight-Healer. Well, Bant was always the more practical one of their group.

Turning away from the Initiates in the far corner, Obi-Wan closed his eyes again and re-started his favourite kata while activating his lightsaber and holding it above his head. He felt Cody’s calm presence enter the room and sit nearby on the seating, sensing Cody wasn’t looking for him for something important, Obi-Wan let himself finish the kata. Finally feeling himself begin to settle. As he was about to approach Cody, he heard a young voice mutter to themselves, the voice sounding like it was on the brink of tears. He turned to face the young Initiate who was only ten feet away from him.

The human girl had the standard short cut hairstyle of the Initiates, her hair was a light brown and she looked to be around six years old. He stood watching her for a moment, seeing how she couldn’t quite get her feet in the right position, causing her to slip on the wooden floor. Her young face creasing with the effort not to cry in a training salle of other Initiates, Junior Padawans and Senior Padawans. Without thinking about it, Obi-Wan crossed the ten feet that separated them, clipping his lightsaber to his belt.

The young girl froze as he approached, her arms dropping down by her sides, the training saber held just above the floor. She looked terrified, probably assuming Obi-Wan was going to tell her off. Instead, he knelt down in front of her. “Hello little one. My name is Obi-Wan, what is your name?”

The girl’s green eyes widened and she dipped forward in a bow. “I know who you are Padawan Kenobi. My name is Initiate Rialni Rhavo, pleased to meet you.”

Obi-Wan smiled gently and rested a hand on Rialni’s shoulder, encouraging the girl to stand up right again. “Pleased to meet you Rialni. Were you having some trouble with your Shii-Cho kata?”

Rialni dipped her head and her eyes shined with tears. “Master Te wants us to demonstrate our katas to her tomorrow. But I still can’t get it _right!_ ”

“Will you allow me to help you?” he asked, recalling himself at Rialni’s age also struggling with a part of the kata. He had snuck out of the Creche after bedtime and in the very training salle he was in now, practiced the kata. Master Windu had found him and instead of telling him off. Master Windu had helped him and then escorted him back to the Creche. Nothing was ever said about his night-time adventure.

“If you wouldn’t mind Padawan Kenobi,” Rialni murmured shyly.

“I wouldn’t offer if I did mind,” he teased her gently. Happy to see a small smile appear on the girl’s face.

Obi-Wan got to his feet and stood side on, encouraging Rialni to stand beside him. When she was ready, he began to slowly walk through the kata, gently rearranging Rialni’s feet or arms if they dipped out of position. After twenty minutes, he stopped moving and just watched with a smile as Rialni completed the kata with no mistakes. Once she had finished, she stared up at him with surprise shinning in her green eyes.

“Thank you so much Padawan Kenobi!” she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him and hugged him. She then pulled back in embarrassment at her un-Jedi-like behaviour and with a short bow to him, she was scampering across the training salle to her friends.

He shook his head with a fond smile and then turned towards where Cody was still sitting and walked across the wooden flooring towards his cyare. Once he reached Cody, his cyare stood up and held his hand. “That was nice of you.”

“I remember being her age and struggling,” he shrugged with a smile. “It’s only right you help others.”

“And that is why I love you,” smiled Cody, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips. Then together they turned and began walking out of the salle. At the door, Obi-Wan turned back one more time and smiled as he watched as Rialni helped her friends perfect the very move he helped her with. He left the room with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

The day had come and Qui-Gon breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally out of the Temple and out of the clutches of the Healers. One of whom, was Obi-Wan’s childhood friend, Bant. She had always been a calm influence in their friendship group. But now Knighted as a Healer in her own right, Bant, he had learned in the last year, was a Healer you did not want to cross.

But he was finally stood on the bridge of the Negotiator, while he grieved the fact the war had entered its third year. He was happy to finally be back on active duty. And keep an eye on his wayward Padawan. During his year healing in the Temple, it had allowed him to listen to the gossip that circled the Temple and it appeared his current Padawan was someone who the gossips loved to talk about. The Padawan who had killed a Sith, becoming known as the Sith-killer. The Padawan who had taken command of the 212th Attack Battalion while his Master was injured. The Padawan who stopped Fallen Jedi Pong Krell from killing many of his men. The Padawan who had faced Dooku, Ventress and Grievous and lived to tell the tale. The Padawan who had become famous for his negotiating skills and thus gaining the nickname the Negotiator, to match the name of his ship. From what Qui-Gon had heard, his Padawan had become quiet the hero. Anakin particularly loved to describe all the beings that flirted with Obi-Wan in an attempt to gain his attention.

Much to Qui-Gon’s relief, Mace had kept true to his word and Obi-Wan only worked with Anakin, Mace or Plo. No other Jedi Masters worked with the 212th, something Qui-Gon was happy with. The men had already had to deal with Krell, he was not keen on them having to cope with other Jedi on the brink of Falling.

As he watched the men prepare for departure, he looked up as the door to the bridge opened and his Padawan stepped into the room. Qui-Gon noted with displeasure, that his Padawan had stopped wearing most of his armour, only leaving the vambraces on his arms. But that was pushed to the back of his mind when the young man beamed at him and hurried across the room to hug him tightly.

“It’s so good to have you back Master,” murmured Obi-Wan as he clutched Qui-Gon’s robe tightly.

“It is good to be beside you again Padawan mine,” he smiled. It had almost not come to be. The 212th under Obi-Wan’s command had become very notable and the Council were under pressure from the Chancellor to Knight Obi-Wan and leave him in permanent command of the 212th and transfer Qui-Gon to a different battalion. Qui-Gon was grateful to his friend Mace for avoiding that outcome by stressing the fact that Umbara and its aftermath demonstrated Obi-Wan needed more time at his Master’s side.

When Obi-Wan pulled back, one of the men called him over and as he stepped away from Qui-Gon, Cody was soon stood in his place. “It is good to see you well General,” the Commander said with a smile.

“Thank you, Commander Cody,” he then turned to look at Obi-Wan, happy to see his Padawan back to his useful happy self. Nothing like the terrified, guilt-ridden Padawan he had been last year. “Cody, thank you for helping Obi-Wan,” he added as he turned back to the other man. He had known Cody and the men were instrumental in helping Obi-Wan recover from the aftermath of Maul and Krell. He knew his Padawan was only standing in front of him because of the 212th’s protectiveness of their Jedi Commander.

“Of course,” nodded Cody, his smile turning softer as he looked over at Obi-Wan as the Padawan laughed at something Pocket had said.

Qui-Gon felt himself relax and finally felt like everything was settling back into place.

* * *

As happy as Obi-Wan was to have his Master back on the Negotiator, it soon became apparent that things were not as they once were. Whenever they were in the briefing room, without thinking, Obi-Wan would start taking control of the mission, just at the same time as his Master would go to take command. It always led to an awkward few seconds, until Obi-Wan turned to his Master and apologised and figuratively stepped back. He was too used to being in command of the 212th, and he was not falling back into his role prior to his Master’s injuries fast enough.

His Master never said a bad word towards him, but it was his eyes that expressed what he was feeling. And his Master didn’t know how to act around him. Something that made Obi-Wan’s chest feel tight. He and his Master always smiled and joked around with each other, but now his Master’s smiles were more strained and Obi-Wan’s jokes seemed to fall flat. He was desperate to try and mend their relationship, and even managing to stay silent in briefings was not working. The distance between himself and his Master was growing more and more. To the point Obi-Wan wondered if his Master would just have him Knighted to get him out of the way.

* * *

Qui-Gon didn’t know what to do. He was not angry at Obi-Wan initially going to take command of their missions, he expected it. His Padawan had to act as the commanding officer for an entire year. It was expected that some of that would bleed over into Qui-Gon’s return.

But what he didn’t know how to respond to was seeing how effective his Padawan was. While he had been healing in the Temple, Obi-Wan had been acting as General and had learnt how to become a soldier. Something Qui-Gon had desperately tried to prevent when he had been in command, but without him there to stand as a block between the role of General and his Padawan. His efforts were ultimately in vain.

Obi-Wan tried to joke around as they once had before his injury. And as much as Qui-Gon wanted to laugh, he just couldn’t. Sometimes his Padawan would make references to things that had happened while he was away healing, and he couldn’t make a joke about something he wasn’t there to see. He knew his smiles were more strained, but he was just trying to act like everything was normal, but that just made everything worse. His Padawan knew when he was acting like everything was fine, Obi-Wan had seen him do that for thirteen years. Qui-Gon sighed, just as he thought everything would go back to normal. He was harshly reminded that his Padawan was a young man now, all grown up, just waiting for his Padawan braid to be cut.

* * *

Flycatcher was sat in the mess, watching the table next to his where his Jedi General and Commander sat opposite each other as they ate their lunch. Or tried to eat their lunch. It was just sad. Before the Jedi would laugh and tease each other. He smiled as he recalled the time Kenobi had put cooking spices in Jinn’s tea in revenge for the General showing the men his holo pictures of when he was a baby Commander. There was no laughing now.

He stared down at his food morosely, watching from the corner of his eye as the General stood up and left the mess, hardly a word spoken to Kenobi. Who just sat, staring at the table with a blank look on his face. Flycatcher shuddered. The last time the Commander had a blank look like that on his face was during the aftermath of Umbara, and Flycatcher desperately wanted his Commander to remain alright, he didn’t want to see the Jedi that haunted ever again.

Commander Cody sighed as he stood up from their table and went to sit beside Commander Kenobi. The Jedi just scraped his fork over his food, not even bothering to eat. “You need to eat something,” Cody said softly, his eyes worried.

“Not hungry,” muttered Kenobi, as he let his fork drop out of his hand and clatter onto his tray. Cody flinched, obviously remembering the last time their Commander didn’t have an appetite.

On his table Needle and Patch both quietly discussed getting more of the protein shake Kenobi was given last year, just in case he stopped eating again. The others in his platoon all whispered how they needed to do something about the Jedi. So, knowing Cody should be included in the conversation, Flycatcher stood up and cautiously approached the table Cody and Kenobi were sat at. “Um. Excuse me Commander Kenobi,” he said, his voice quiet as he tried to not appear nervous.

Kenobi looked up at him, some of the blankness fading from his face. “What is it Flycatcher?” he asked softly.

“It’s just…well…the last Jedi kata you showed us all. Well, I was having problems with it and wondered if you would be able to help me at some point,” he bit his lips, he was lying to his Commander’s face. He wasn’t having problems with the new kata, he and his brothers used as exercise. But he could fake having difficulties if it would help take Kenobi’s mind off Jinn.

“Come on Flycatcher. I am more than happy to help you now,” smiled Kenobi, his eyes shining with amusement as he stood up.

Cody looked up at Flycatcher with a knowing look, he just shrugged in response and jerked his head towards his platoon. Cody looked at the others and then back at Flycatcher with a nod. “You two go on ahead. I’ll clear your trays away.”

“Oh, thank you Commander,” Flycatcher mumbled. Recalling the fact, he just left his dirty tray on his table. Hopefully, Terror hadn’t noticed. The head of the mess was a stickler for brothers clearing away their trays. You did _not_ want to cross the man in charge of your food. And he had earned the name Terror for a _reason_.

“Thank you, Cody,” smiled Kenobi as he rested his hand on Cody’s shoulder for a moment. The Jedi then smiled at Flycatcher and they left the mess together. Flycatcher just hoped his brothers came up with a plan.

* * *

Cody sat down beside Waxer and listened to his brothers discuss what they could do to help Obi-Wan and Jinn. It made Cody smile, knowing how much the men cared about his cyare. It had been hard for him to see Obi-Wan become more withdrawn around his Master, nothing like the easy camaraderie he had first noticed about them three years ago.

“I think it’s General Jinn we need to talk to,” commented Boil seriously. “He’s the one struggling to fit back in with the Commander.”

Longshot nodded, “I can see that. Kenobi has changed over the past year, he had to. And now Jinn doesn’t know how to act around him.”

“Obi-Wan thinks Jinn is going to Knight him and have him transferred to a different battalion,” added Cody in a soft voice. Obi-Wan had admitted that fear to him last night and it broke Cody’s heart to see his cyare so upset at the thought of his Padawanship ending with such a large distance between himself and his Master.

“ _What?_ ” exclaimed Gearshift, his eyes wide in horror.

“But…but Kenobi _can’t_ be transferred!” cried Trapper, his hands clenched into fists.

“He’s one of us! A part of the 212th!” added Waxer, his eyes blown wide in shock.

All the men murmured in agreement. Cody reflected that as much as the men liked and respected General Jinn. With him being gone for the past year, the men had bonded even more with Obi-Wan. Mainly down to their determination to help him heal from the aftermath of the arrest of Krell. Also, many of the men of the 212th had been upset to see Obi-Wan suffering after the duel with Maul and then the fight with Krell. They had all been convinced Obi-Wan was just going to fade away and they had all been determined that they were _not_ going to lose their Commander. Especially not the Commander who saved them all from Krell.

“Look, I like Jinn. But Kenobi is a _brother_. I won’t stand for Jinn transferring Kenobi out of the 212th,” growled Blackeye his eyes narrowed in anger.

“Blackeye, you can stop with the angry hissing loth-cat routine,” commented Wooley. “That is _not_ going to help the situation.”

Blackeye crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Wooley. “But it would make me feel better.”

Meteor rolled his eyes. “Which is why you will _not_ be the one to speak to General Jinn.”

Waxer then hummed in thought, all of the men turned to him, their eyebrows raised in question. “I think we should tell Jinn what the Commander told Cody.”

“Would that help?” asked Boil, his tone dubious.

“I think it would,” nodded Waxer. He then turned to look at each of the men. “Think about it. Ever since we first met them, we saw how close they are. Their like father and son. So, if we tell Jinn that Knighting Kenobi now would only hurt him. I think that would encourage Jinn to sort out the situation. He doesn’t want to hurt Kenobi.”

Cody nodded in agreement, “I think Waxer’s right.” He then turned to the Lieutenant. “I think you should be the one to speak to the General. We’ll leave Flycatcher with Obi-Wan. Because I think talking about the situation would only make Obi-Wan feel worse and make him feel obligated to get Knighted and transfer so we don’t have a strained relationship between our officers.” Cody didn’t add that the thought of his cyare being transferred to another battalion physically hurt. But Waxer gave him a knowing look anyway. His brother seemed to also understand, that his relationship with Obi-Wan meant that he couldn’t be the one to talk to Jinn. It would be more effective coming from an outside source, a source that shouldn’t really be able to pick up on the difficulties between Obi-Wan and Jinn.

* * *

After taking a steadying breath, Waxer knocked on the door of the General’s office. He had asked Wooley and Trapper to give it a quick dusting before the General boarded the ship on his return. Kenobi had been unable to face working in the office of his Master and the men completely understood, so Waxer just wanted to make sure the office was dust-free.

As the door slid open, Waxer stepped into the office and found the General sat at his desk with a furrow between his brows. “Is everything alright sir?” he asked with concern as he came to stand in front of the desk.

“This office is exactly how I left it when we landed on Traba. A year ago,” the General looked up at him with a confused look on his face. Waxer instantly understood where the confusion lay.

“While Commander Kenobi took command, he didn’t feel comfortable working in your office. It was too hard on him, especially when we travelled to Umbara and he had to leave you in an unknown state,” commented Waxer softly.

Jinn’s eyes widened and then his shoulders drooped. “He’s had to take on so much responsibility. I had hoped he would not have to so soon,” murmured the older man. He appeared more tired and Waxer thought there was more grey in his hair than last year. But he saw an opening for the very conversation he had come to have with the General.

“Sir, may I speak freely?” he asked. He knew Jinn and Kenobi always appreciated them talking freely, but it was always better to ask first, which most of his brothers did. Unless you were Blackeye.

“Of course, Waxer. What is it?” asked Jinn, as he gestured at a chair placed in front of his desk.

Waxer smiled as he sat down, his helmet resting on his knee. He then looked up and met his General’s eyes straight on and decided to get straight to the point. “The men have noticed the distance between yourself and Commander Kenobi.”

Jinn sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. “I had hoped that would not be noticeable.”

“All due respect sir. You used to laugh and joke around together, now you barely say two words to each other,” he stated. Trying to push out the images of painful times in the mess when the two Jedi said not a word to each other from his mind.

“I know,” the General murmured sadly, his midnight blue eyes straying to a holo picture of himself and a teenager Kenobi. An image that had been taken of them mid-laugh, happy tears streaming down their faces as they held each other up.

A part of Waxer was annoyed at the General, if he knew something was wrong why wasn’t he trying to fix it? But the other part of him knew, just by looking at the other man, that Jinn wanted nothing more than to fix what was happening. He just didn’t know how. “So, what are you going to do about it sir?”

After taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Jinn looked back at Waxer and said. “I am thinking about putting Obi-Wan forward for Knighthood and giving him his own command.”

Waxer’s breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened, recalling Cody’s words in the mess. “Don’t do that General!” he pleaded.

Jinn startled back in his chair at the panic in Waxer’s tone. “Why not? Obi-Wan has become a brilliant commander. While this war continues it seems pointless to prevent him from being Knighted. He _should_ have been Knighted three years ago.”

“Because that is exactly what Kenobi is expecting you to do and the thought of it is hurting him!” Waxer exclaimed, now hoping he could get the General to see sense.

“Waxer. Being stuck here with me is also hurting him,” commented Jinn quietly, his eyes sad. “It may hurt in the short term. But in the long term I think it would be better for Obi-Wan to be Knighted now.”

“ _Please_ sir, don’t do that,” begged Waxer, hating at how broken things seemed between his General and Commander. “I know it is hard for you both right now. And I know Kenobi has changed in the past year, he’s had to. But he has been looking forward to your return so much. And we would hate to see you part ways like this. I know in terms of the Jedi, as he is your Padawan, he is like your son. Surely, you want to try and fix things with your son, not send him away.” Waxer didn’t add that if Kenobi got transferred, Jinn was likely going to have most of the 212th put in for a transfer to wherever Kenobi ended up. The men liked and respected Jinn and thought he was a very good General. But as Blackeye said, Kenobi was a _brother_. Waxer also knew, Cody would not put in for a transfer, not wanting to broadcast his relationship with Kenobi to the whole GAR. And Waxer would hate having to watch as Cody had to see his cyare transferred to a different battalion and fight in battles Cody couldn’t be there to watch his back.

Jinn hesitated and then slowly nodded. “Thank you for your words of wisdom Waxer. I think I will go and find Obi-Wan now.”

Waxer got to his feet at the same time as Jinn and smiled widely at the General. “He’s in the training room with Flycatcher.”

* * *

As Qui-Gon stepped into the ship’s training room, he couldn’t help but smile as he watched Obi-Wan guide Flycatcher through the steps of one of the katas Initiates learned at the Temple. His Padawan was relaxed and smiling, Qui-Gon had been surprised to hear during his recovery Obi-Wan was teaching the men katas at their own request. But seeing Obi-Wan and Flycatcher, he could see why the men wanted to experience the training Jedi went through.

He stepped into the room, his footsteps echoing in the space. Obi-Wan and Flycatcher froze. The clone murmured something to Obi-Wan and then he was leaving the room, directing a small smile at Qui-Gon. Just outside the room, he sensed Cody waiting, he presumed his Commander wanted to check on Obi-Wan, but waited outside for the Jedi to have their conversation. Qui-Gon smiled to himself, happy to see so many of the men care about Obi-Wan. Recalling Waxer’s words, and the other man’s insistence that Obi-Wan needed to stay with the 212th. He walked across the open space, his heart hurting at the wary look in his Padawan’s eyes.

Qui-Gon stopped a few feet from Obi-Wan, and watched as the young man fell into the standard Padawan posture. Qui-Gon swallowed back his hurt at Obi-Wan’s distance, and made himself aware that Obi-Wan was only being distant because _he_ didn’t know how to react around his own Padawan.

“So, this is it then,” commented Obi-Wan. His tone blank, but Qui-Gon heard the hint of loss in the younger man’s voice.

“What is?” he asked, not sure what conclusions Obi-Wan had made from his appearance in the training room.

“You’re going to have me Knighted when we return to the Temple,” replied Obi-Wan, his eyes looking over Qui-Gon’s shoulders. Obi-Wan tried to shield his emotions from the training bond, but Qui-Gon caught a flash of hurt.

“No!” he suddenly exclaimed, knowing Waxer was right. Obi-Wan was his son and he didn’t want to hurt him. He reached out his hands and squeezed Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “No. I am not going to have you Knighted. I just need to get to know you again. You have always been my dear Padawan. And you have grown so much over the past year. Not for the best reasons. But now more than ever, I can clearly see the great Knight you will become. But you will not be that Knight just yet.”

Obi-Wan turned wide, teary eyes on him. “Do you promise?” his child asked him in a soft voice.

“I _promise_ ,” he replied. Seeing Obi-Wan’s eyes fill with more tears and his lips begin to wobble. Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan into a tight embrace and rested his nose against his child’s copper hair. “Oh, my child. I am not ready to let you go just yet.” Obi-Wan’s hands tightened on his robe as his shoulders shook, his Padawan braid pressed between them. And Qui-Gon realised just what his indecision had done to his Padawan and he vowed to never let it happen again.

* * *

Things had settled between himself and his Master and on their return to the Temple, Obi-Wan was content to know he was not going to be Knighted. Some day. But he was glad it was not now.

Knowing Anakin was back in the Temple as well, he made his way to his brother-Padawan’s quarters and knocked on the door. When the door slid open, he was shocked to see Anakin stood tense, practically bristling with anger. “Anakin? Where have you been?” he asked, wondering if a mission had gone badly.

Anakin blinked and the anger faded away. “I was at the Senate. The Chancellor wanted to discuss the 501st’s latest campaign.” He waved Obi-Wan into the living space, and Obi-Wan was worried when Anakin began pacing. “He has also ordered me to remain on Coruscant and act as his go-between between the Council and his office. But I don’t want to stay here while you and Master go off to fight!”

The bristling anger was back and Obi-Wan startled. “Anakin! You need to calm down! I know you don’t like your orders, but you cannot get angry about them!”

His brother whirled around to face him; his eyes narrowed. “What would _you_ know?” Shocked Obi-Wan jumped backwards out of reach of his brother. His movement caused Anakin’s eyes to widen and his shoulders dropped. “I’m so _sorry_ Obi! I don’t know what’s coming over me lately.”

“Ani, I’m worried about you,” stated Obi-Wan. He reached out and rested a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Whenever I see you after you’ve been to see the Chancellor you’re always on the verge of anger.”

“I know,” sighed Anakin and he looked at his younger brother with wide eyes. “It’s not like me and I’m worried about what is happening to me. I’m scared I’m going to Fall Obi.”

Obi-Wan’s vision faded for a moment, and it wasn’t Anakin stood in front of him it was Krell. He shook his head as he blinked his eyes. “You are _not_ going to Fall. Not if I have anything to say about it,” he snapped.

Anakin smiled faintly at him. “My stubborn brother.”

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan brought Anakin for a tight hug. “Look. Anakin, I think you need to do some digging around while you are stuck on Coruscant. I don’t like how angry you are getting around the Chancellor. And he’s given himself emergency powers to stay in the Chancellor seat for longer. It’s not right.”

“I know,” nodded Anakin seriously. He pulled out of the hug and looked at Obi-Wan with tired eyes. “He was a mentor and a friend to me. And I am beginning to think he has just been trying to use me all these years. He latched onto the fact I am supposed to be the ‘Chosen One’ and I think he feels he can use me to gain even more power.” He sighed as he slumped down onto his sofa and looked up at Obi-Wan. “I’ll look into him and let you know what I find.”

Obi-Wan sat down beside his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. As they sat together in silence, Obi-Wan thought about all of the times he had met the Chancellor and how his skin would crawl and how cold he would feel. He also reflected on his orders last year. How insistent the Chancellor was to send him to Umbara, with Krell, who the Chancellor personally chose for the mission. Obi-Wan hoped he was wrong for Anakin’s sake. But he had a sinking suspicion the Chancellor was working with the Sith and the Separatists.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually started to really love my OC's as much as I love the canon clones.
> 
> \- Flycatcher is my little cinnamon roll who must be protected at all costs (but a cinnamon roll who can and could kill you if the need arises). In terms of friendship groups, he's the innocent one, as things tend to go over his head. The one who sometimes needs stuff explained to him that might be obvious to others. He also loves all types of creatures and if he was allowed, he would be hiding as many small animals in his bunk as he could. Thankfully for Waxer and Cody he has not yet figured out how to sneak animals onto the Negotiator. That does not mean he hasn't tried.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> \- Meteor is the dreamer. He plans to one day travel the galaxy after the war and visit as many planets as he can. It's not been mentioned in any of the fics, but my headcanon is, for every planet or moon he lands on, he always picks up the first rock he sees to keep it as a memento. He's also the 'mum friend' of the group. While Waxer may be the one to adopt any child he comes across. Meteor is the one who keeps an eye on his friends/brothers. He also tends to keep Blackeye in line when his brother is about to do something impulsive.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> \- Blackeye, as has been stated in fics, is very protective of those he considers family. Aggressively protective. Which very much includes Obi-Wan. During the Umbara campaign, he would drift off to sleep with the images of fighting Krell, not at all happy that the Jedi was picking on Obi-Wan. He also has some impulse control, but that is mainly called Meteor or any other brother that stops him from fighting someone he shouldn't. If he starts hissing at you like a loth-cat, run away, because you've probably upset someone he cares about.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> \- Patch is the lead medic and has weekly sessions with Cody where he complains about the most stupid thing one of their brothers has attempted that week. Such as, Flycatcher trying to befriend a bear-like animal that he thought wanted to make friends, but was actually trying to eat him. As Patch healed his scratches, Flycatcher maintained the creature didn't mean it. He has considered sedating himself to just get a break from the craziness of the 212th.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> \- Needle and Painkiller are new OC's. Needle ironically had a fear of needles and when he got put into medic training on Kamino he fainted. In training he once tried to administer an injection with his eyes closed and almost took someone's eye out. He eventually worked through his fear and is now the medic everyone wants to give them their injections because he is so gentle. Painkiller is the hardass of the medics. If you try to say you're fine when you are not. Painkiller will make you clean up your own blood if you have left a mess in the Medbay. He once forgot to put his mess tray away and Terror tried to, well terrorise him. No one knows what Painkiller did to avoid punishment, but it is rumoured to be legendary because Painkiller is the only brother Terror is scared of and the only medic Terror will try to avoid treating him.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> \- Terror is a very new OC. I don't have much to say about him, apart from you really do not want to mess with him. He wants to keep his mess clean and tidy. He hated Krell on Umbara, not only because of what he did to Obi-Wan and tried to do to his brothers. But the Fallen Jedi also had the audacity to expect someone else to clean up his mess tray.


End file.
